


授翻Captive Breeding圈养繁殖

by ziwing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch希望Jack有一个新的弟弟或妹妹，所以他去交易中心想买个Omega。【译者：对于一个广州人来说，market等同于菜市场...delphinium (minyandu)提议交易中心】</p>
            </blockquote>





	授翻Captive Breeding圈养繁殖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314210) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks so much for Coragyps giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢Coragyps授权，翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

Hotch之所以来这地方，因为他想给Jack一个弟弟或妹妹。

每次他次经过这些Omega，他都提醒自己，他要寻找的是母体。不是一个伴侣，不是一个妻子......这些曾经拥有，而失去了的。

他只是需要制造一个孩子。

这些Omega都赤身裸体地被铁链锁着，口塞锁定他们的嘴，让他们保持安静。他们的发情热需要被管理员克制，不然他们可能会伤害到自己。

大约有20人，他们的手和膝盖扣到长凳上。每个人都在扭动，但无法改变姿势 - 他们的大腿被展开固定，以展示他们潮湿的下体。

Hotch不会让自己想知道他们是如何来到这里。他们可以因为各种原因被卖...债务，毒瘾，遗弃。这不关他的事。

他已经拥有了自己的一个悲伤故事。

他开始尝试与最靠近门的一个接触。这是一个女性，和所有其他人一样戴着眼罩和口塞。她的头发是黄色的。当Aaron分开她肿胀的褶皱来检查她的生殖器时她不停发出呜呜声。当他的无名指推到她的肛门，而他的食指滑入她的那个甜蜜的入口，她安静下来。

她湿淋淋的，而且这么热。Aaron试图想象在这里撒种他的种子，让她怀着他的幼崽们。

但他什么感觉都没有。

他拍拍她的阴唇后退出。

Hotch接过守卫送来的纸巾擦拭，并继续向下一个移动。

下一个是脸色苍白，纤细的小男孩。Aaron立刻喜欢上他的外形。他细腻而修长，口塞上不得不多绑了一些绑带。他努力挣扎，但无济于事。

“这一个真的能够健康生育？”Hotch疑惑地问道，检查着他骨瘦如柴，被束缚的脚踝。 “看起来太瘦了。”

“哦，已经彻底核实，不然也不会售卖。我们每小时测基础体温，他现在是排卵期。”

Well，Hotch可以养肥他，也许可以。

他为这几乎不能动一下的Omega感到抱歉。他膝盖后面的横条让他保持跪着，厚厚的皮质项圈固定着上身。看上去就不舒服。

他围着男孩缓慢转圈，盯着他的脸，拉开他的嘴唇，研究他洁白的牙齿。漂亮，健康。

“他的健康记录怎样？”Hotch问，检查着他的耳朵。

“干净利落，不会给您这级别的客人有问题的。”

Hotch会自己再检查清楚。他不慌不忙地向下移动，寻找肿块或溃疡。男孩似乎不喜欢被碰触，但他无法躲开。良好的肌肉张力，Hotch能看到每一条肋骨，与稀疏点缀的痣。

他向下移动朝臀部摸去，这里的才是关键所在。他翻开他的骨瘦如柴的屁股检查：挺翘紧实，通红可爱的粉色。

男孩叫喊着扭动。

“这是处子，”店主说，以不容置疑的口气打出王牌。

通常Hotch不会相信他，但在这种情况下，他可能相信。对他来说，这是一个卖点。这意味着他可以教他的Omega按他的喜好吸他的勃起，如何适应他的特殊性癖，他喜欢在他身上哪里射出来（在Omega的光屁股，或漂亮的脸上）。

Hotch在他的入口轻嗅，无视男孩嘟囔的抗议。他才勉强进入发情热，屁股只有一点潮湿，但Hotch可以闻到他的新鲜感，如同春天里的新剪过的草坪。

“他品质不错，”Hotch说。他想试一下味道，但是这是不允许的 - 直到金钱易手。

他用一个手指测试男孩的入口。男孩很紧、干燥。 “放松，Omega，”他喃喃地说，按入。不过男孩依然抗拒，因为他的肛门被撬开而呜咽。 Hotch只能进入第一关节。

“他还没学会怎么接受，”店主无聊地说。 “但他会学习。这一个学得很快。”

他为他的屁股里的手指气愤，这是肯定的，即使Hotch几乎没有对他怎么样。他徒劳地扯着他的束具，试图通过他的口塞抗议。发出却只是呜咽声。

Omega在非发情期都被要求保持半勃起，这小子一定是吃尽了苦头，再扔到成群未清洗的裸体中。一切都表明了他的高度紧张和不安。

Hotch应该继续往前走下去，寻找一个更放松、听话的。

但是，也许他不介意一个好强的Omega。怀孕时的荷尔蒙自然会让他变温顺。

“这一个，”Hotch说。 “我希望他仰躺准备好。”

他希望这一次会是个女儿。  
   
 -

男孩看上去吓坏了。

他的腿被乖乖分开，膝盖弯曲，好像准备要作妇科检查。有人在他臀部下面铺开毛巾，用来接着任何溢出的液体。

他的手腕被举过头顶紧紧绑着，胸前的乳头在乳晕的衬托下也因为这样而微微向前翘起，他们已经取下了他的口塞 - 暂时。有一个沉重的背带穿挂在他的臀部，而他的脚踝之间牵着细链。

Hotch欣赏男孩的展示。淡淡的生殖器在明亮的灯光下暴露：Omega的小阴茎，如葡萄般的两个小球，精细，透光的毛发。从未被用于其预期目的紧小的洞。尽管男孩的闷响抗议挣扎，所有一切都经过彻底清洗。 （Hotch坚持，毕竟，他的嘴巴和屁股已经由不知数的其他潜在买家在今天检查过了）。

精神上的压力促进了男孩进入发情期，他的皮肤泛着粉红色，下身渗出的少少体液在灯光下闪闪发亮。

Hotch开始轻抚男孩的胸口。他的小乳房会为Jack和和Hotch的新宝宝产奶。但现在，他们都很小，紧，而Omega不喜欢他的挤压。

“please，”男孩低语。他的嘴唇因为口塞而红肿。这使得Hotch想象，当他的阴茎插入这红肿的小嘴时它会是如何漂亮。

“没事的，Omega”他承诺。 “我不会伤害你。我只希望得到另一个孩子。”

男孩只是闭上了眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”Hotch问，抚摸着他乱蓬蓬的头发，Omega呆呆地感受着。

“Spencer。”男孩轻声道，扭动着屁股，泄漏出一道涓涓细流。 “Spencer Reid。”

“这是一个漂亮的名字。”

“谢谢，你知道，我......知道你在做什么你.... 试图证明你的... ...权力在我之上.. 表明主导地位”Spencer气喘吁吁，试图在一波波发情热的化学作用中保持精神集中。

Hotch惊讶地发现自己迷住了。 “是吗？”

“是的，”Spencer嘶哑。 “这就是为什么你......穿着衣服，我 - 赤裸裸的，这就是为什么会有所有的束具，为什么我甚至不能合上我的腿。”

“这是对的，”Hotch说，关于最后一点。 “你必须让他们为我敞开。”

他现在明白店主为什么叫这个男孩“多嘴”。但是，这不会让他生气，Hotch想教会他怎么利用聪明的小脑袋成为一个好母体。希望他变成只有子宫和一个疼痛的，急需被插满的洞。

他爬上男孩的敞开的两腿之间，Spencer低下头，双眼紧闭。

“我知道直到现在这仅仅是你的屁眼，”Hotch说，抚摸着肿胀的入口。 “但它将是我把我的种子撒入你的腹部的地方，它会是我的宝贝生出来的地方。”

“不，”Spencer静静地回答。另一股细流涌出。

“继续说，”Hotch说。 “我在对你做什么，亲爱的？”

“你 - 用手指刺激我的肛门，刺激润滑液产生。”

“这是正确的。现在呢？”

Spencer的眼睛睁得大大的，但他避免眼神接触。有个声音告诉Hotch这是他的习惯。 “你的手指......在我的直肠。你按摩括约肌，试图让它放松。”

“我为什么这样做？”

Spencer郁郁地看着远处， “为了让你的阴茎插进来，”他喃喃地说。

“这是正确的，”Hotch说。 “我想让你为我放松，接受我的一切，就在这里，就在这个小小的洞。”

Spencer无助地咕哝了一句。

Hotch抚上他的腹部抬起他的小阴茎，轻轻地玩弄。

“不要 - ”Spencer叫着。

Hotch用他干净的手捂住男孩的嘴。手掌大到足以遮住半张脸的下半部分。 “现在安静，”Hotch说。

男孩陷入沉默，在Hotch的手掌下抿了下嘴唇。

男孩无力的接受着Hotch恶意的玩弄，直到他的小阴茎完全坚硬，omega高潮能有助于受孕。然后，Hotch用另一只手让自己也硬起来。这时男孩太湿而无法作出任何抵抗。他没有趁机挣扎。

“我要填满你，”Hotch细语。 “我会用我的精液涂满你瘙痒的内壁，让我的幼崽们撑大你的肚子。”

Spencer摇摇头，但这抗议显得软弱，因为他不禁地轻轻回蹭着Hotch的家伙。

Hotch滑入他的甬道。无论他心里怎么想，他的身体是贪婪;它轻松地为Hotch打开，里面欢迎着他。没有得到Alpha的精液，他的空虚永远不会停止。

“它很漂亮，”Hotch说。

他有节奏地抽插，他的双球拍打着男孩的会阴。他喜欢他的样子，手足无措地更可爱。当他发现一个合适的节奏，男孩也开始摇着屁股回应，不是很刻意; Hotch猜测，他不知道他自己在这样做。

他放开手，但Omega咬着嘴唇保持沉默。

“你是为此而生的，”Hotch细语。

Omega扭动着，无力地扯着被约束的手腕，Hotch觉得自己开始成结。一丝丝的呻吟声从男孩的口中传来，他的身体知道自己需要什么。他试图抽动起他的臀部，但被却束带拉住。

Hotch手伸向下挤压他的小家伙。 “就是这感觉，”他说。 “射吧，Spencer，为我射出来。”

Spencer发出一声低沉的破音，然后Hotch觉得自己被这个男孩的强大的内部肌肉挤出了“牛奶”。他让贪婪的小身板吸出他的种子，让他吞下这一切到他的子宫里。

“对，乖，”Hotch，还在慢慢抽插。 “我会让你过上好日子，亲爱的，作为我孩子的母亲。”有些人会在Omega断奶后再次卖出，但Hotch不会这样对待Spencer - 他会留住他，把他介绍给BAU组员，让他成为家庭的一员。 “我会照顾你。”他低声说，“然后，你会照顾他们。”

他最后猛地一插，向尽可能的深处作最后冲刺。

男孩一塌糊涂地瘫软在床上，全身都被汗浸泡过一样，那些浓稠湿滑的汁液从他的两腿之间涌出。他下面是被狠狠使用过后的红肿疼痛。

Hotch保持插入，直到他的心跳慢慢平复，才轻轻退出，他抬起男孩的臀部，摸向一直触手可及的肛塞，Spencer看到后疲惫地呜咽着。

“嘘，你下面的小嘴需要这个来存着我的种子。”Hotch喃喃道，缓缓把粗大的肛塞插入男孩的发红的洞。Omega扭动和抱怨着，直到它正确就位。然后他变得温驯，最后放弃挣扎。

他在束缚中陷入沉默，没有挣扎，张开嘴含入Hotch给他的口塞。

他知道一切都结束了。

房间内配备了一切备生夫妇可想要的设施。Hotch有点急得团团转地把Spencer摆到正确的受孕姿势，他的臀部升高，使精子被引导入他的子宫。

虽然看起来有些可笑，他的脚踝被绑在一起，背带吊起。但他静静地忍受，几乎没有抗议，直到Hotch轻揉着他的肚子，他希望新的小生命已经扎根。

男孩穿过汗湿的头发瞪了他一眼。

Hotch帮他拨开头发。 “休息一下，Spencer，”他平静地说，抚摸着男孩通红的面颊。

“如果你没有在一个小时内成功受孕，我们再来一次。”

  
完


End file.
